Various apparatuses have been known to secure an inwardly swinging door in a closed position when an occupant of a room/dwelling is within the room/dwelling. Devices of this type include a slide bolt mounted on the inner surface of the door having an end which slides into a keeper mounted on the door frame. Also, conventional chain locks have been employed in apartments, hotel rooms, and the like. Such chain locks typically extend between the door and the adjacent door frame.
Unfortunately, conventional chain lock devices may be overcome by intruders who have access to or are carrying bolt cutters, chain cutters, or the like. Thus, hotel rooms and apartments including such chain locks have been susceptible to undesirable entry.
Another conventional apparatus typically utilized in hotel rooms comprises a latch swingable between locking and non-locking positions. Unfortunately, such devices suffer from numerous problems. For example, when one leaves a hotel room to get ice or a soda, one may often open the door, swing the latch into the doorway, and then allow the door to swing toward a closed position so that the latch keeps the door open while one is outside of the room. Such use can lead to door damage, intruders entering the room, latch damage, and the like.
Other door securing devices are set forth in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,908; 4,575,140; 5,360,245; and 5,462,319, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a door latch apparatus which is efficiently movable between locking and non-locking positions. There also exists a need in the art for a door latch device which cannot readily be used to prop open a door when the occupant leaves the room. Still further, there exists a need in the art for a door latch device which is efficient, simple, and/or not costly to manufacture.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill any or all of the above-described needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.